1. Scope of the Invention
This invention relates to an open-ended shipping container for an article such as a basin, lavatory or sink. It also relates to a container blank for forming such a container.
2. Description of the Science
The combination of design, fragility and weight of articles such as porcelain basins, lavatories or sinks result in certain shipping and packaging material waste disposal problems. One problem was that because most prior containers for such articles were fully enclosed, weight was at times mistakenly equated with ruggedness, so that a heavy container would on occasion be mishandled. Verbal and pictorial warnings strategically located on the container were often not believed or simply ignored.
Another problem was that because of the nature of the enclosed container, little discouragement is given to careless handlers in assessing responsibility for damage. In most cases, the damage was not apparent until the container was opened.
Another problem was that the basins, lavatories or sinks are wider at the top than at their bottoms, requiring fillers or spacers so as to prevent the article from tilting or sliding within the container.
Another concern is that of waste disposal. It is desirable for a container to use minimal materials through the most effective use of materials which preferably, are also recyclable.
Another concern is that of energy conservation. It is desirable for a container to use a minimal amount of energy during the manufacture of the container and during the article packaging operation.
Another concern is that of storage area requirements. It is desirable for a container to use minimal material storage area at container manufacturer and article packaging production areas. The container design should allow it be nested both in packaged product warehouse and within the transport vehicle.
It, can therefore, be seen that a need has existed for a more efficient container for articles such as basins, lavatories and sinks.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an open-ended container with an integral cavitied panel for securely holding an enclosed article in place.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shipping container which:
1. conserves packaging materials; PA1 2. conserves energy in its manufacturing, assembly, storage and shipping; PA1 3. is easily manufactured and constructed into a shipping container; PA1 4. reduces waste disposal and handling; PA1 5. is made of materials which are readily recyclable; and PA1 6. reveals its contents and any damage to prospective handlers.